Wir Sterben Niemals Aus
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: *Kaiketsu Zorori & Keroro Gunso*  Small songfic, gateway to a future fanfiction. Zorori has a crush, so does Natsumi. But how can they confess? NatsuxZoro  Thanks to PerryDestroyer@YouTube for the pairing!


**Note: **After having discovered a video with one of the strangest crossover pairings I could imagine but worth to watch, my fixation towards Kaiketsu Zorori began. And thus, a new idea came up to me. While seeing the video and listening to the song "Wir Sterben Niemals Aus" by Tokio Hotel, some kind of a big crossover idea came up to me, and this was kind of the beginning of it. So, beware. This may contain major spoilers for the future project I'm working on. So, beware (again). Enjoy this songfic. And, please don't ask me to translate what the words say. Using Google Translator is so mainstream.

Disclaimer: I will never own any of these... Not Tokio Hotel, not Keroro Gunso and not even Kaiketsu Zorori… Damn! FFFFFFFFF- *makes a Rage Guy face*

* * *

**Wir Sterben Niemals Aus**

**(a Kaiketsu Zorori/Keroro Gunso crossover)**

**Song:** "Wir Sterben Niemals Aus" by Tokio Hotel

Snow fell down from the sky. Blessing of the Heaven, one would have thought. The day was like any other. Only Zorori didn't feel that way... For some reason he had distanced himself from the others a lot. It had been exactly four months since his boar friends Ishishi and Noshishi and him were sucked into and brought up to another dimension. The dimension where the Keroro Platoon and the Hinata family lived. The meeting was really awkward and unsuspecting. No one knew what in the world happened to make them come there. But soon many complications, strange happenings and many distortions happen around in Tokyo, and a certain time bomb note was given to them by a mysterious person.

Soon, the three found themselves living the average day lives of the Keroro Platoon, whom of which many disagreements and friendships both came and went simultaneously. But the one thing Zorori would never forget was when he looked at her.

"Natsumi..."

That was the only thing Zorori could say at the moment. And all he could remember was her. He had her on her mind from day one. From the moment he looked at her, her gracious spirit and fantastic stamina and that she was very good-looking, something inside him started to burn, and he knew what it was... he loved her.

That was a really weird thought because, from what he knew, she looked really weird, absolutely nothing compared to any other girl he's ever encountered, giving she's a human and he was a kitsune. And that just made the attraction increase. And he became even more puzzled. But somehow, there was a certain beauty in her that made the attraction towards her increase.

Through the last couple of days he had been puzzled by that never-ending fixation towards Natsumi. Why was he feeling that way? Why did it have to be her? Why was it happening to him? And he knew he couldn't tell the boars about that. Either they'd joke about it, or support him and give him helpful tips. He was pretty much betting on the first option.

So, he had to keep this a secret from everybody. But secrets are always discovered in one way or another. After Giroro had seen him blush when with Natsumi he started to have a slight rivalry towards him. Only he didn't demonstrate it, he just didn't know why. There were so many complications and hazards along the way, so many villains that the whole crew had to face off against, and all this just complicated their lives, as if they were living in a reality show.

Zorori and the boars just didn't know that it was the average day life for the Hinatas. And throughout these mysterious and threatening months, Zorori has been missing something. He promised himself he'd get his own castle and marry a pretty girl, but he never got to accomplish that male hunt before, and he has been more distanced from it than ever. So, he felt that he was missing something, the excitement, the feeling, the adventurous spirit. He missed all that, and whenever he looked at Natsumi, it was as if it all came back; her amazing fighting skills and how she reacts whenever in battle. It was as if he were lively once more. It was as if her soul mate, her exact copy of him, the woman of his dreams were there, right next to him.

It was as if he could throw all the morals down the drain, just be, and exist with the girl, but they never really confessed this openly. So, it was hard for him to guarantee that. He couldn't be guaranteed that Natsumi was the girl of his dream because of that simple detail. He just couldn't stop riddling himself about Natsumi. One day he'd say to himself he loved her, the other day he'd say 'it's just a strong friendship'. He just couldn't make up his mind.

And right now, that indecision was what led him there. It was already Winter, the time to celebrate the festivity, and it was snowing outside. Only he just looked at the sky as if that was the only thing existing right now. He was sitting usually where Giroro would sit. Right next to his tent, on a few bricks. For once in his life, he didn't care about whether Christmas was closer or not. He was sad. But Zorori didn't know of what exactly. Too many thoughts were running around him at fast speeds. And it was impossible to know why was he down. Even he didn't know. But still all he could say to himself was this…

"God, why…?"

It was a conundrum indeed. One that was tough to crack. But it had to be related to two things: one, the trouble he and the boars, and the Hinatas and Keronians were going through with the mysterious letters and attacks; two, the fact that he had his heart burning up even more because he couldn't face up to her and explain that he… he lo…

"Zorori? Are you here?"

Zorori's thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden as Natsumi appeared outside, and opened the big window. Natsumi brought in her arms a blanket, although she was not wearing it. She was a little confused as to why Zorori was out in the cold snow. But this was not new to her. Sometimes, she looked through the window of her room and she would find Zorori right outside the house in the backyard looking at the sky, and right next to Giroro's tent, which always made her wonder if he ever complained about Giroro having his privacy invaded because the fox sometimes stood outside.

"Oh, hi there, Natsumi. What are you doing here?" Zorori asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here in the cold?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing much, just staring out at the sky. It gets awfully chilly in this dimension, you know that?"

"Yeah, that's one of the common things in Japan. I mean, in this Japan."

"Say, is that a blanket?" Zorori asked as he noticed the blanket Natsumi was holding. She looked at it.

"Oh this? Yeah well I figured I'd sleep in the couch tonight." Natsumi replied.

"Why are you doing that?" Zorori asked.

"That stupid frog has another one of his crazy plans and fills my room with goo…" Natsumi replied.

"What? When did all of this happen?" Zorori asked a little surprised.

"When you were out buying groceries."

"Ah, so that's why you kept me out of your room and acted that weird…"

"Yeah, go figure…" Natsumi replied. After a few seconds of both of them blushing, waiting for one or the other to say something else…

"Listen…" The two spat out, then looking back again and blushing. "…I've got something to tell you." The two said it again, still blushing. But they knew that saying the same thing at the same time wasn't going to make things easier.

"How about you say it first?" Zorori asked.

"No, you go first." Natsumi replied.

"No, no, really, I insist, you go first." Zorori said.

"Well, can I stay a moment with you and talk about it?" Natsumi asked. At this point, Zorori's cheeks were red. He didn't want that to come out in the open but he couldn't control himself. The girl he loved wanted to sit right next to him and (possibly) look at the sky, watching the snow fall down to the ground. This was enough reason for him to want to blush.

"Umm… sure, yeah." Zorori replied, and so she sat next to him.

_Viel zu viel Liebe, an der Musik._

_Viel zu viele Grenzen, unbesiegt._

They stood there silently, waiting for the other to say something, but as it was obvious, this was not going to happen anytime soon. They kept on blushing and blushing really not knowing what to say, nor how exactly did they want to say it.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Zorori asked.

"Well, personal things." Natsumi replied.

"Care to tell me what are they?" Zorori asked again.

"Umm… I'm not really sure how to put it, but…" Natsumi said, but her shyness and incapability of confessing what she really wanted to say was getting in the way of the completion of the sentence.

_So viele gedänken, und Wörter nicht beendet._

_Ich glaube nicht das das, bald endet._

"But what?" Zorori asked a little eager to hear her reply.

"…do you have someone in particular that you like?" Natsumi muttered. At this point, Zorori froze. He knew exactly what she was saying, and he knew the answer for that. The only problem was that the person he liked was right there, next to him, behind Giroro's tent and looking at the sky with the same feeling he has. So, he didn't know exactly what to answer.

_Wir bleiben immer_

_schreiben uns in die Ewigkeit._

_Ich weiss das immer_

_irgendwo was bleibt._

"Umm… actually, yeah I do." Zorori replied, still shaking.

"I see…" Natsumi said. And another silence period set sail between the two. They were almost driving mad with it, seeing they just couldn't stop suffering inside with the fact they weren't having the guts at the moment to tell what they wanted to tell. If they both had the same feeling towards one another, why is there a need for all this silence?

_Wir fühlen_

_wir sind fürs Ende nicht bereit._

_Wir sterben niemals aus_

_Ihr tragt uns bis in alle Zeit._

"What exactly do you think of this person you like?" Natsumi asked. Somehow Zorori felt that Natsumi was getting closer to find out who it was that he loved, and he didn't want to go through embarrassment, so the best way to go was forwards now, and tell the truth. So, he gulped and tried to find the right words.

"Well… I can say she's very good-looking, she is probably the greatest girl I've ever met, but somehow I can't manage to tell what I really feel towards her. I'm just shy when it comes to that." Zorori replied.

"Then again, isn't everybody?" Natsumi asked, trying to make a small joke. The two started to giggle a bit.

"Yeah, you're quite right there. Heh…" Zorori said nervously.

"But anyways tell me more about this girl you like." Natsumi replied, getting back on topic.

_Macht ihr für uns weiter, Wenn wir nichts mehr können._

_Werdet ihr unsere Sätze, in die Ewigkeit beenden._

"Well, I can tell you lots about her, I could even stay all night and talk about her and how amazing she is, but I don't think you'd want to hear it." Zorori replied.

"No, I want to hear." Natsumi insisted.

_Jetzt hab ich keine Angst mehr, nach vorn zu sehen._

_Denn ab heute weiss ich, das wir nicht einfach so gehen._

"Well, I can tell you, she is brave. One of the bravest women I've ever met. I have encountered that many in my other dimension, but none of them can be compared to her. She is just amazing at what she does." Zorori explained.

_Wir bleiben immer_

_schreiben uns in die Ewigkeit._

_Ich weiss das immer_

_irgendwo was bleibt._

"Every time she fights and gets beaten up, she doesn't let herself be beaten. She continues, and makes the enemies beg for mercy." Zorori said.

_Wir fühlen_

_wir sind fürs Ende nicht bereit._

_Wir sterben niemals aus_

_Ihr tragt uns bis in alle Zeit._

"And every time she encounters an enemy, no matter how bad, strong or evil it is, no matter what the circumstances, she beats the adversary like no one I ever encountered in my whole life." Zorori continued. Natsumi just let out an 'hmm' and he continued. "Unfortunately, I just don't know if I'm good enough for her." He continued.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

"We have very different lives. They are so different that I think the only result is a complete catastrophe." Zorori replied.

_I__ch weiß das irgendwas bleibt, 'n bisschen von mir_

_Ich bin mir ganz sicher, es bleibt was von dir_

_Für immer_

_Für immer_

"I spend my life trying to find a castle, marry a beautiful queen and be the King of Pranks and well… sometimes this feeling gets in the way of confessing what I feel for her. And she spends her life trying to live the average day life as a normal person. And I just don't know if we're that good for each other." Zorori continued.

"I see." Natsumi replied.

"Well, what about you? Do you have a crush on someone?" Zorori asked. At this time, Natsumi blushed a little, she was always very secretive when it came to romance, and she tried her best not to reveal who it was that she liked. But they were confessing who they loved in rather indirect ways, so that no one knows who exactly is the other talking about. She could try hard to dodge the question but it was already too late to do so.

"Umm… yeah, I do." Natsumi replied.

"Can you give details away about him?" Zorori asked again.

"Well… I don't…" Natsumi was about to reply, but Zorori felt that he had to respond to her.

"Look, I've been talking half the night about the girl I like, why don't you talk to me about the boy you like?" Zorori asked. Natsumi stopped for a second, and realized it best to do the same, since Zorori went this far in telling details about the girl he had a crush on.

"Well, I can say that he's very charming, he's very brave and well, as many times as I try to find faults in him, I just can't find anything. And well, he may be a little weird and sometimes self-centered, but it doesn't stop me from having a crush on him." Natsumi admitted. Zorori nodded. "He's just great in everything he does. And well, it doesn't take a smart person to figure out how perfect in some ways he is." Natsumi added. "But I'm afraid of some things as well…"

"What are they?" Zorori asked.

"Well, we have very different lives as well, and sometimes I worry a bit about his safety. Perhaps a little too much for my own good, that I just let myself be caught in the fire. And I'm just afraid he gets killed. As much as I try to tell him, there's always something in the middle that makes me lose it… I just can't have the guts in telling this to him." Natsumi confessed. Zorori nodded. "And it's a real pain in the butt that I have to constantly think of him, as if it were an obligation. It's like somehow, he keeps coming back to my mind, and no one forces me to do so. And every time I think of him, it gives me a warm feeling…" She continued.

"What kind of feeling?" Zorori asked again.

"A feeling that makes me feel complete, that I know he's right there and he'll support me no matter what. And I wish I could tell him that." Natsumi replied.

"I see. You know what? I'm starting to think you're as desperate as I am to confess." Zorori said. Natsumi got out of her blushing quickly.

"Yeah, now that you mention that, we're both quite desperate." Natsumi replied.

"Right, and take the time to think, the people we described sound, and act a lot like any of us." Zorori replied back at her. Natsumi now took the time to think. "Maybe the ones we love could be right amongst us and we didn't even notice." He added. Then they took the time to think. Zorori was right, the people they described did have a lot of resemblances to people they knew. Natsumi started to remember what Zorori said. The words echoed over and over again: Every time she fights and gets beaten up, she doesn't let herself be beaten. She continues, and makes the enemies beg for mercy. Like Natsumi said it doesn't take a smart person to figure out anything. There's only the need of logic. But then, she snapped as she finally correlated. The fighting skills, the way she acts, how she can make the enemies beg for mercy… That sounded a lot and exactly like her!

And as for Zorori he was already thinking of what she said about her crush. He focused on every single word Natsumi said and he tried to correlate, and then the answer to that became very clear. Self-centered at times, but very brave, and very passionate… the crush she had sounded a lot like Zorori!

Then the two snapped, looking at each other, slowly turning their heads, now they knew who they were talking about. They were talking about themselves and neither of them noticed that. They confessed they had a crush towards each other, in a rather indirect way. The two started to blush heavily, laugh nervously and rubbing the back of their heads.

_Wir bleiben immer,_

_schreiben uns in die Ewigkeit._

_Ich weiss das immer_

_irgendwo was bleibt._

"So, you have a crush on me?" Zorori asked, just to be certain.

"So it seems." Natsumi said.

"Wow, I never knew you actually had some kind of a crush on me. I mean, we've got very different lives and such. What are the chances?" Zorori asked.

_Wir fühlen_

_wir sind fürs Ende nicht bereit._

_Wir sterben niemals aus_

_Ihr tragt uns bis in alle Zeit._

_Und immer_

"Well, like Mois always says, opposites attract." Natsumi replied.

"Yeah, go figure." Zorori continued. Now the two let out a laugh, together as they had finally figured out that the people they loved were actually each other, and they didn't even notice it. This kept going for a little while, but then they stopped, and looked at each other already losing the smiles, and somehow moving to expressions that are more passionate. What were they planning to do?

_Ich weiss das immer_

_irgendwo was bleibt._

_Wir fühlen_

_wir sind fürs Ende nicht bereit._

The two got closer, although the space between them sitting on two bricks was very little, but nevertheless, they jumped to the chance, and they were slowly extending their hands, and grabbing each others'. They had looks on their face that one could tell they were spaced out and ready to fly even farther from the Moon.

"Just want you to know, that all those things I said about you were the absolute truth." Natsumi replied.

_Wir sterben niemals aus_

_Ihr tragt uns bis in alle Zeit._

"Goes for me too, not even once I lied." Zorori concluded, and the two moved their heads forwards, with some parts of them trying to hold them back, but they were overcoming the shyness, getting closer and closer and finally…

_So was wie wir._

_Geht nie vorbei._

…they kissed. Their lips touched each other, as they felt that this was the best sensation ever. Now they had no taboos left to hide, considering the danger they were living right now. Now they didn't have the incapability to express what they wanted to express for 4 months, now they didn't have any remorse. Now they confessed, and surrendered themselves to the kisses. And they were glad they confessed it all, because now it was all making sense, and they got to experience this for the first time. Now they knew it, from that day forwards, they were lovers. Zorori stopped for a bit, and looked at Natsumi.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Zorori said.

"Will you promise?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, I will." Zorori replied.

"So will I then." Natsumi concluded. And the two surrendered themselves to the kisses once more. Now we move away from them as we see them kissing and kissing, in a never ending manner. But then we take a look at the roof where somehow a red Keronian stood there, watching the whole thing from above, all the while being secretive. This Keronian had red skin all over, a scar on his eye, and a belt on his belly. And the insignia of a skull. This could only mean one thing… it was Corporal Giroro spying on them. As he looked at them, he became intensively jealous without expressing it in the open and then decided to go somewhere else, but on his mind he kept these words recorded:

"_Don't think you're going to get away this easily, Zorori…"_

But anyways the snow kept falling, and the Pokopenian and kitsune kept kissing, but with Giroro having witnessed everything, not missing one bit, something told him that there was going to be not just a war between a mysterious menace, but yes a war between two future rivals… And he knew it wouldn't end well, but that it would be worth it.

The End (?)

A.N.: So, did you like it? Well, this was my first shot at Kaiketsu Zorori fanfics, honestly I never even watched the show besides the AMVs and only know the main plot from Wikipedia, but I've fell in love with those three. And rest assured I will be planning on a new fanfic. The Peace will still be updated but I've got to work with one thing at a time, so spare me. Anyways, Read and Review please. And see you later!


End file.
